Uncle Vlad-Book 1- The Lost Dracula
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: 'Like most stories of vampires, werewolves and evil forces this story begins with a storm, a terrible storm brewing across the United Kingdom' Marlin Chance has lived in Garside all his life with his evil mother and computer geek father.But the when a stranger comes Marlin is given the opportunity to leave his old life behind, what adventures will this stranger lead him too?
1. Note

Note

This is a re-write of one of my original stories Uncle Vlad that I wrote in 2011. You don't have to read the re-write to understand this story, but if you have read the original it maybe be good for you to forget about it because this is, very, very, very different from the last one. Though the plot and some of the characters maybe be similar the setting and the way it's written will be very different.

First off, this is set 25 years after Season 5 and of course some of the character in the original that died in the series won't be returning _for now anyway…. _

The OCs will stay the same such as Marlin and the Owen Twins.

If it goes well I will make a book 2, but for now please enjoy and don't forget to review xxx

Becky4ever1996


	2. Beginnings

**Uncle Vlad-Book 1- The Lost Dracula**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings **

Like most stories of vampires, werewolves and evil forces this story begins with a storm, a terrible storm brewing across the United Kingdom causing the sea levels to rise, floods appearing on the lower lands cutting off the people's electricity, destroying their little neat gardens, ruining their expensive cars. Those who lived on high lands, away from the floods could not escape the worst of the hurricane like winds that destroyed their fences, knocking off their roof tiles and blowing away a couple of pedestrians who were brave or foolish enough to face the storm (such as news reporters). The smart ones stayed indoors watching the harsh rain mixed with hail hit against their windows and the angry black clouds rolling over their houses, no one would have guessed it was late August, only two in the afternoon.

Two in the afternoon was usually a time for creatures of the dark, such as vampires to be sound asleep in their coffins, but with the grey and black clouds lurking over the country blocking off any sun light one vampire with his thick black cloak wrapped tightly around him was the only one around outside, he kept his hood over his head shielding it from the rain and also hiding his identity. The wind blew around him, the howling noise hitting his sensitive vampire ears, any normal and sensible vampire would turn around, go back in the car, go home, sit down with a cup of warm blood and come back another day. But this vampire wasn't normal, maybe sensible _just a little_ but certainly not normal. For one thing he didn't drink blood, though it was tempting now and again, he would not go back to the vamp he was before, one reason for not going back was that he had come a long way to get to his destination, it would be a waste of time to turn back now besides he had a job to do.

Despite the angry winds and the cold rain, the young vampire looked up at the tall stone building that used to be his home, his sister and her husband owned it now and he wasn't expecting a warm welcome, maybe from his brother in law maybe, but definately not from his older sister. But he had a job to do and he had to get on his sisters good side _(If she had a good side)_. You see his sister and her husband have a child who will be reaching his thirteenth birthday in two weeks, quite an important age for vampire children but he didn't care about that. His little nephew had a destiny, hopefully not as bad as his own destiny, but the boy could not fulfil it here not with an evil mother and half-fang father who cares a lot about his computer. No, the boy needed his uncle it would be the first time Vladimir Dracula had seen his nephew in twelve years.

Xxx

Marlin, the son of Ingrid and Piers Chance slept though the noise of the storm, the rain, the wind even the occasional thunder clap he still slept like a log. Even though he was only at the age of twelve he was still forced to sleep though the day and awake at night, the sun is for breathers not vampires especially those who come from the line of Dracula, that's what his mum says anyway. But sometimes in the middle of the day when his parents are asleep he would take a stroll along the grounds of Garside enjoying the sunshine, making the most of it until his sixteenth birthday.

Every vampire knew that once you turn sixteen you face the family blood mirror and gain your full powers. You will be strong, fast, have fangs and all other cool stuff but you can't go out into the sunlight, never eat garlic, won't have a refection those things Marlin did not look forward too, oh and he forgot the suddenly evil personality that came with it and the urge to bite people. No he didn't want that either. In Marlins eyes biting people was very un-hygienic and nothing came out of being evil, in all the breather books he had snuck in his room, all the good guys won and evil ones failed, what was the point of being evil if you were going to fail? These are usually the thoughts that Marlin had when he was awake but now he was asleep dreaming of an old vampire clouded in sickly purple smoke, dark purple vines sprouting from across his face where small flowers and buds appear around him, it would have been beautiful if it weren't for the vampires large, evil smile that he had plastered on his face. His voice that was deep and gentle yet had a sinister tone to it that sent shivers down the back of his spine.

"_Free me, young vampire find the Blood Seed." _

"What Blood Seed?" Marlin spoke though the thick clouds of smoke, he had no desire to help this evil vampire in fact if he wasn't in a dream he would of ran but his feet were firmly stuck to the ground as the purple mist wrapped it's self around him bounding his limbs, making him incapable of moving. He tried to cry out but his voice was drowned out by the maddening laughter of the ancient vampire, Marlin could not help but look into his gleaming pitch black eyes, those eyes seemed to pull Marlin in without a fight. 'This must be what hypnotism feels like'Marlin thought as soon as the old vampire's voice filled his mind.

"_You will find me the seed young Chance, until then many sleepless nights await you." _Marlin had some crazy and terrifying dreams in the past, he always knew the difference from dreams and reality that he was safe snuggled up in bed but this dream was too real too powerful he could smell the poison of the flowers, the coldness of the purple smoke surrounding him, his own heart beat hammering in his chest. He was grateful when he felt a firm hand shaking his shoulder and a familiar voice was calling his name

"Marlin, Marlin! Wake up!" suddenly he was snapped back into reality, he gasped in shock when he found himself still in attic like room he had slept in he was covered in sweat and his plain bed covers were all crumpled showing that he must off been trashing about in his sleep. A gentle hand massaged his back as he turned to see his father Piers rubbing his back in comfort with a look of worry on his face, Marlin let out a sign of relief. He was home.

"Are you ok son?" His father, his thick Scottish accent asked in concern. His father was the only one he could trust for a vampire he was kind, gentle and considerate but he could still be manipulative and devious when he needed to be.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," Marlin breathed out trying to force a smile, but Marlin knew better his dreams always meant something, they were special…

"Well a good job I came when I did," His father smiled, "You need to get dressed and come down to the throne room." Marlin blinked in surprise, he looked out of the gap though the curtains that hung over his windows, it was dark and cloudy he could hear the rain pouring heavily outside and the rumbling of the angry storm clouds crashing together he could not tell if it was day or night.

"How come, what's happening?" Marlin asked, usually when he was woken up to get dressed someone important has come, it doesn't happen often but when it does it's never good.

"You will see when you get there."

Xxx

Marlin quickly dressed in the cleanest white shirt he could find in his cluttered small wardrobe, he found his vintage brown trousers and scarlet red blazer and his black polished shoes which he was only to were on special occasions. His father said he had to look his best if he was to impress the visitor, when he was asked what was so special about this mysterious visitor that his father couldn't speak of. But his father just smiled and ensured that the visitor meant no harm but only to help, Marlin couldn't help but think what kind of help.

"Don't forget your cape," his father said before Marlin could go out of his bedroom door, he sighed in defeat as he thought of putting on the 'dreaded' cape. The cape was red on this inside and black on the out with a gold chain to hang over his shoulders, his cape just about hung past his knees, his father commented that Marlin is getting taller and is in need of a new one. But Marlin was pleased about this new development, it meant not only he was growing taller but he now won't be tripping over the material when he wore the thing, but of course that was not the only reason he hated the cape, it reminded Marlin that he was a vampire, it was his destiny and when he looked into the long mirror that leaned against his wall he was reminded what he would become. He hoped he would be like his father who was more breather than vampire or would he end up like his mother, heartless, cruel and uncaring?

The father and son left the room in silence, Marlin wished he had had time for a shower but there was no time.

Their visitor was waiting…

Xxx

When Marlin's father pushed the large, beautifully carved wooden doors to the throne room, he took his son gently but firmly by the shoulders into the large room that belonged to the Chance Clan. The room had been refurbished a few years ago the walls were plastered and painted in the deepest and the most darkest red to be found, almost the colour of blood, they had hung the pictures of the family, that was Marlin, Piers and Ingrid Chance, there were high shelves covered with dusty rotting books that must have gone back centuries on vampire law and science to books that were recent such as 'How to Use Photoshop for Dummies'. They also contained (to Marlin's disgust) large bottles of the blood of breathers, their skulls and a few other objects that Marlin didn't want to think about were in jars of various sizes.

The floor they stood on was made of rich dark wood, that must have been very expensive, which was the reason why most of the floor was covered in rugs of red, black and the occasional animal skin. Whenever something was spilt on the one of mum's precious rugs she would create such a fuss and this was what she was doing right now. But unlike the usual mishap there was no cups or goblets around, the water seemed into be coming from the mysterious figure who had his back towards them standing facing the fireplace that stood on the left side of the room.

The water dripped from the lean man's hooded cape that was soaked all over, he looked like he had just walked through a rain storm, which was probably what happened. The man, who Marlin could guess was a vampire had short black hair and looked quite small compared to most male vampires he had seen, he probably wasn't much taller than his mother Ingrid who was at the moment shouting orders to the maid Renni to clean up the pool of water that this vampire was making. But despite the vampires height Marlin could feel the intimidating power coming from him, he couldn't see his face but he knew already that he had a look of importance and power over everyone in this room, probably even more powerful than the vampire he saw in his dreams. Marlin could feel so much power off this man he was surprised when the vampire spoke.

"Everyone here?" The vampire asked, not even bothering to turn away from the fire, for someone who looked so powerful Marlin found his voice so…normal like he was just anyone else.

"If you count Renni cleaning up your mess I'd say we are all here," Ingrid, Marlin's mother sneered, she stood by her husband with her elegant arms folded in front of her, today she wore her low cut black dress along with her long red cape that trailed along the floor, with her dark brown hair tied in a high bun. If Marlin didn't know any better he would say she looked like one of those movie star vampires you see in the Fang Magazine, _not that he read them of course… _

"Yeah sorry about that," Marlin was sure he could hear a genuine smile in the vampires voice, "I would not have come if it was not important."

"Make it quick," Ingrid snapped.

"Very well." Finally the vampire turned, he looked no older than eighteen but for a vampire Marlin bet he was older, probably around the same age as his mother. Like every other vampire he had seen the stranger had sheet white skin and sharp features, but his face had a look of softness to it and didn't look as intimidating as the power he gave off, his black hair fell into a fringe, almost covering his greyish blue eyes. He gave Marlin a slight smile but quickly became serious when he faced Ingrid and Piers.

"As you know Marlin becomes thirteen in two weeks," the stranger said in a matter of fact voice, Piers nodded when Ingrid frowned like she had forgotten.

"This is a very important age for young vampires," The vampire continued, "as he will gain his full powers in three years, it is also an important time for him to be educated about the vampire world and what he will face in the real world."

"He doesn't need a vampire education!" Ingrid snapped, "We have spent most of his life keeping him in the shadows." Marlin gulped, if only she knew about the breather books hidden under his bed.

"And that's what seems to be the problem."

The stranger glared at Ingrid, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke "It's a new age Ingrid, one day breathers will learn about vampires and we will have to work together for peace, as I'm sure you've read in the vampire times slaying has gone down rapidly over the years and more vampires are moving away from breather blood, on to animal and then soy-blood, I don't suppose you've made any progress?"

Ingrid's body stiffened at the vampire's glaze as her eyes trailed to the floor.

"Yeah thought not," The stranger huffed, "that is why I plan to take your son to my castle and give him a _proper_ education."

"So what are you going to do?" Marlin's father spoke out the first time since he stepped in the room "Kidnap him?"

"Even in the vampire community, Piers kidnap is against the law, and as Grand High Vampire and Chosen One I have to make an example, that's why I'm giving Marlin a choice."

"A choice?" Marlin asked suddenly knowing where this was going and it just got into his head that he was talking to the leader of all vampires.

"Yeah a choice to stay at Garside with your parents or come with me to my castle in Scotland, it's a big choice I know and you won't have to worry about it till midnight but you won't regret it I assure you." The stranger smiled, a stranger that Marlin had only known for five minutes was asking him to live with him!

"He's just a boy!" His mother snapped thunder could be heard outside as Ingrid moved over behind Marlin as her long finger nails dug in to his shoulders, Marlin tried not cry out, "He doesn't know what he wants!"

"Ingrid!" His father said, Piers didn't usually stand up to Ingrid but when he did he usually won "Maybe Marlin living with Vlad is a good idea."

"What!?" Ingrid gasped.

"Yeah, at least Marlin can get the daily education he needs we are too busy to do it are selves and you are too cheap to pay for a tutor what is better than the Grand High Vampire himself educating our son?"

Ingrid moved away from Marlin and slowly made her way towards he husband her fangs bared and ready to pounce, her blue eyes had now turned to a crimson red that Marlin hated so much.

"I will not have my son turn into a breather lover".

"Unlike you, you mean," His father said, what did he mean by that? Marlin wondered, the vampire by the fire place gave a little cough.

"May I remained you two, it isn't your choice it is Marlins." The vampire moved away from the fire and headed towards the door, walking past a shocked and confused Marlin who stood as still as a statue, the stranger put his black hood up so his eyes where invisible, "I will be back around midnight for Marlin to make his decision, choose wisely Marlin Chance." The vampire gave him a quick smile before turning the handle on the door. Marlin didn't know where his courage came from but he turned towards the vampire and shouted,

"Wait!" The vampire turned locking eyes with Marlin, he could see the power in that young vampires eyes, he could not look away. "If you are asking me to live with you, at least tell me your name!"

The Young vampire smiled, a friendly smile that put Marlin at ease almost intently "My name is Vladimir Dracula, though you my nephew can call me Vlad"

**If your wondering Marlin doesn't know his father is half-fang. I also changed Marlins last name from De Chance to Chance, since it's a new story and no one knows Piers last name. **

**How do you like the first chapter? Review and tell me what you think, was is good was it bad? Give me some feedback! **


	3. Choice

**Uncle Vlad-Book 1- The Lost Dracula**

**Chapter 2: Choice **

Tick tock, tick tock, was the only sound that could be heard as Marlin Chance lay on his back staring up at his attic ceiling. The source of the ticking noise came from the small frog alarm clock; instead of ringing like normal alarm clocks it make frog noises _ribbitribbit. _The frog's hands showed 2:30 pm, Marlin had been lying on his bed for half an hour. His jacket and cape were thrown on a heap on the floor and his black polished shoes were scattered from one side of the room to the other, if his mother walked in now she would be horrified that such expensive garments where thrown about without care. But Marlin doubted very much she would come in, he doubted even his father would.

After Vladimir Dracula had left all hell broke loose, his parents were shouting at each other, he heard furniture being thrown, glasses smashing, Renni screeching, he bet even the shelves had fallen down but he couldn't be bothered to take a look because before Ingrid had thrown a tantrum his father ordered him to his room. Not that he needed telling.

But now it was silent, apart from the clock.

Finally Marlin sat up, feeling quite stiff, 'well that's what you get for staying in the same position for half an hour', he told himself as he ran his fingers though his thick brown hair, he needed a haircut he could even see the different shades of brown, he had dark brown, light brown even some hints of red and black that just blended into his hair, his eyes were a dark sapphire blue so dark sometimes they looked black which usually happened when he was angry or upset. At the moment Marlin's eyes were blue but emotionless, he'd had a busy and emotional few minutes, those minutes he wished he didn't have to think about.

But he had to think, he only had ten and a half hours. Ten and a half hours to make a life changing decision which he should have been given more time for, to stay here with his boring life with his mother and father or to take the risk of going with a stranger that called himself his uncle and the Grand High Vampire….

That thought he couldn't get his head round, he knew he was related to the Draculas on his mother's side who were practically royalty but he hadn't really thought that much about it till Vladimir walked in. He certainly had the aura of royalty but when he spoke and looked at Marlin it like he only thought of himself just as anyone else not some important figure in history.

This hurt Marlin's head to much, he needed a walk.

The rain outside had stopped but that didn't make the weather any better, the wind was still strong enough to blow you to France! Actually Marlin wouldn't mind going to France at that moment but Marlin knew better, so he decided to walk around his second favourite place, the class rooms.

The old class rooms sat at the bottom at the far side of the family living area. Years ago Garside used to be a High School for the local breather kids, his mum and dad say that the smell of them still lingers down the corridors, in the class rooms, the assembly hall and the canteen, even the chemicals from the science labs could still be smelt. But this did not bother Marlin in the slightest, all Marlin could smell was damp that came from the walls and hear the howling wind that came though the gaps of the old windows that were slowly rotting away.

Since the school had been closed 25 years ago the school bit of Garside, which was 85% of it, had been left to rot. Some of walls had collapsed from old age, the plaster on the walls was falling off, some of the ceiling tiles and lights had collapsed to the floor the ones that were still holding were covered in black and green moss. The water pipes where now nothing but rust, rats and insects inhabited the cupboards the place was too cold for anything living to live in an open space.

So why did Marlin like such a place, you are probably wondering? It was the simple fact that nobody came down here, not even Renni who loved cold and dirty places, no here Marlin didn't have to worry about one of his parents coming in and finding him reading a Percy Jackson or a Harry Potter book. He would just sit in the little corner on cushions and blanket reading his book with his torch in his left hand and just enjoy a fantasy life of Magic, Adventure and stereotype vampire books...What more could you want?

But today Marlin wasn't going there to read, he was going there to think. He quietly closed the door to his bedroom, moving slowly down the stairs, checking corners as he goes past. Growing up with two vampires you never know when one of them could sneak up on you but twelve years of practice and making many mistakes Marlin could fool his parent's super vampire senses. He knew every layout of the house, when something was moved he would remember it, so there was no chance of tripping up over the new cloak stand like last time, but that was something Marlin didn't have to worry about too much, nothing really ever changed in this house but the thing Marlin did have to be careful of was Renni.

Renni was the family breather servant she cleaned, cooked, did the laundry, in fact everything that his parents where too lazy to do. She was a great servant but if she could make the house spotless clean, Marlin didn't see any reason why she couldn't be clean herself. Her grey and ginger hair was shaggy and unkempt Marlin could swear there was a beetle nest in their somewhere; she wore a lime green moth eaten dress that reached passed her knees showing off her brown hairy legs. Not a nice thing to see at the dinner table. Her grim face was covered in pimples and warts, her eyes were a dull green and her teeth, or what was left of her teeth, where crocked and cracked with patches of black and yellow. Marlin didn't know anyone as dirty as her and knew she wouldn't posse a fret but she was extremely loyal to her mistress Ingrid and whenever she caught Marlin doing something he shouldn't she will be there to grass him up on the spot...Marlin didn't why she worked for the family or why her mother would let should a dreadfully smelling breather into the house but Marlin knew for sure he didn't like her very much.

Usually Renni slept in the kitchen out of the way but she had ears that could hear the slightest noise, probably had better ears than a breather should have, so he had to be quite as he made his way past the kitchens, the throne room, his parents' bedroom until he came to the main entrance. The main entrance used to be a part of the school before the rest of the school was blocked off. He quickly but silently hurried down the grand stair case (as his mother would call it), take his dark blue coat from the hander that was nailed to the main door and moved towards a smaller and more hidden door down the back.

The door that lead to the class rooms.

The wind howled as Marlin made his way down the dark corridors, he could hear the windows rattling in each classroom, the doors where swaying open Marlin had to close them to get past only to have them flung open again. It was dark due to the lack of sunlight, but it didn't bother Marlin too much he was used to the dark living with vampires and all, but it would have done no harm to remember a torch.

Marlin didn't stop until he reached the last classroom, 013, the only classroom that was still in good condition, well the best it could be. There were never any rats running across the floor, insects or any other disgusting things, the windows were still in place, it wasn't damp or smelly it was just a plain old classroom. Once Marlin was in there he crashed out on the pile of old cushions that sat in the left corner of the room and breathed a huge sigh. He lifted his head and stared out of the old double glazed window, it was starting to rain again. The drops hit against the window one at a time at first the suddenly it came down fast like a shower, Marlin wondered then where Vladimir was right now? He left the house didn't he? Maybe he has a car somewhere? Or he's sat inside a cafe or something?

'Why am I even bothered anyway?' he thought to himself, 'I just hope he stands in that rain and catches some vampire cold or something so I have more time to think'.

'Vampire's don't have colds,' His most reasonable side of his head argued besides even if his so called uncle had a cold that probably wouldn't stop him getting his answer by tonight anyway.

The sound of icy rain hitting against the window seemed to have a calming effect, his watch said 20 to 3. His eye lids seemed to drop and the cushions became the softest thing in the world. Putting his knees to his chest his head dropped on the cushion, he tried to keep his dark blue eyes open but it was becoming harder, the cushions were just too soft, the last thing that Marlin remembered was the smell of a deadly poisonous flower.

Xxx

"_Tick tock, tick tock, the mouse ran up the clock," _Marlin opened his eyes when that familiar, sinister voice sliced though his ears. 'Not again'was the first thing that went though Marlin's head, he didn't want to dream, not now when he had too much on his plate, a meeting with the evil purple mist guy was the last thing he needed.

"Go away," Marlin mumbled, he was still in the same position that he slept in but the sense of the malicious vampire looming over him made him hug himself tighter. He wasn't afraid of the old vampire, he knew he couldn't be hurt in dream's it was fear that was years gone, he just wanted to be left _alone. _

"_I could young dreamer but the clock is ticking and the mouse is running out of time._"

"I don't like riddles," Marlin mumbled, he preferred straight forward answers, ones that made sense. The vampire gave a loud and hollow laugh, one that vibrated though Marlin's body, but he wasn't scared.

"_My my Chance, I would of thought it was quite simple,"_ Marlin could not see but he felt like the old vampire was mocking him somehow.

"I'm not going to find this Blood Seed or whatever!" Marlin snapped, he felt the anger flowing though him like a tidal wave, "I don't care how many times you try to invade my dreams, you will use this seed for evil and I won't help."

The evil vampire laughed again but not as loud as last time but it still made Marlin flinch, _"That depends on the choice you make." _

"What choice!" Marlin demanded, he didn't move from his position but he felt the vampire moving in on him closer and closer, for once the vampire was silent that gave Marlin the space to think.

"Do you mean my choice to live with Uncle Vladimir or not?" Marlin asked, he did not get an answer but soon he felt himself floating away from the clouded room where the old vampire was imprisoned and back in his own prison at Garside.

The first thing Marlin saw when he opened his eyes was the black sinister clouds that hung outside the window of the dark classroom, Marlin got the feeling it was quite late by looking at the sky and the rumbling of his belly, his watch pointed to 11:30 pm.

11:30 PM!

Marlin suddenly sat up with a jolt, had he been asleep that long! If so his parents must be wondering where he is! Vlad was coming in half an hour, he had to make his choice! What was he going to say! Will him staying with Vladimir really depend on how he will help the evil vampire?

"Oh, good to see you are finally awake," he heard a familiar voice come from the far corner of the classroom, Marlin turned to see a dark shape sitting crossed legged on the floor, facing Marlin but he wasn't afraid, he recognised the voice and shape of the figure.

"Hi...Uncle Vladimir," Marlin said feeling a bit awkward, not only calling a man he had only know for a few minutes as Uncle but also because he wondered how long had he been sitting there watching him was running though Marlins mind. The dream had only felt like a minute or two but he had been asleep for nearly eight hours _that's a lot of sleep_.

"Hi Marlin," His Uncle said, he got up from the corner and made his way towards Marlin, Marlin blinked his eyes as his Uncle produced a small red and orange ball of fire from the palm of his hand, now Marlin could his Uncle's face more clearly. He had a gentle smile on his pale face that now glowed orange due to the flame in his hand, he still wore the same clothes as before but he looked dry now and his eyes looked greyer in the light as he stared down at his nephew making Marlin feel uneasy.

"Did you sleep well?" His uncle asked, Marlin was surprised to hear such a casual question.

"Yeah" Marlin nodded, it was better than the truth.

"Good," Vladimir offered his hand to Marlin, Marlin took it and pulled himself up, his Uncle's hand was cold although he could a hint of warmness in it that was unusual for a vampire. "I know you don't have to make your decision for another half hour or so but do you know what you want to do yet?"

Marlin shrugged not really knowing what to say to that question, it now wasn't about the fact that he wanted to leave his parents or not, whatever choice he made could depend on how a certain cruel vampire might come back to the world using this Blood seed and Marlin could end up helping him.

"I understand it's a difficult decision to make," his Uncle Vladimir said, "we have only just met and I'm asking you to live with me at such short notice but I'm offering you an opportunity, to give you an education, friends and a life, you won't have to creep down to old mucky classrooms or sneak outside without your parents knowing and I just know you will make lots of friends and I hope that we can be friends too."

Marlin was startled by the young vampire's words, how did he know about going out in the sunlight and his lack of education and being alone, did he know about the dreams too? And being told that the Grand High Vampire was your Uncle was hard enough but to be friends with him too he even felt nervous standing in his presence, shouldn't he bow or something? Well never mind, the two of them made their way out of the school, Vladimir's ball of fire lighting up the way back to the main house. Once there they could hear Renni making a fuss in the kitchen and the smell of meat writhed though the house.

"Smells delicious," his Uncle commented "but I suppose your mother didn't think about a vegetarian meal"

"You're a vegetarian?!" Marlin blurted out in astonishment only to feel embarrassed a second later. But Vlad didn't look too bothered he just crossed his arms over his chest and gave a small laugh.

"Well I suppose you have never heard of a vegetarian vampire before have you?" Vlad's smile grew wider when Marlin shook his head, The Grand High Vampire a vegetarian? Well I suppose you would expect the Grand High Vampire too be evil as well, unless Vladimir was a good actor Marlin suspected he was kind a person he wondered what else was special about his Uncle Vladimir?

Xxx

Marlin sat on the edge of his bed staring at the unpacked suitcase that lay on the floor.

Twenty minutes to twelve.

He could pack or he could stay.

Be safe or take the risk.

Would going to live with Vladimir stop the old vampire using him to take the Blood seed or would the world be safer if he stayed here. He did not know and he only had 20 minutes.

Marlin sighed in irritation, he had to think this over in pro's and con's and how two of his options could help or stop the old vampire in his dreams.

If he stayed at home with his mother and father his life would stay boring, he would always be alone with a filthy servant, an evil mother and a computer geek father. He would always have to sneak outside; he would always be alone and will eventually grow up and turn to a souless bloody vampire stuck in this big house for all eternity, forever trapped in the shadows. But he would be safe and Marlin had a feeling that the first dream with the vampire and his Uncle coming at the same day was no coincidence, he was sure the vampire wanted him to live with his uncle for that may be where the Blood Seed is and who else would have it but the leader of the vampire world, if this seed was so important.

The selfish part of Marlin was saying take the risk; Vladimir promised him friends, an education, even sunlight! But the problem was how good was the word of the Grand High Vampire? Was him being nice to Marlin all just an act? If so what why would Vladimir go through all the trouble of going through the rain just to meet him if there was a 50% chance he could say no. And there was also a possibility that the Blood Seed could be at Vladimir's home or his Uncle could know where it is?

But if Marlin stayed at home could there be a possibility that the evil vampire could use someone else to get the seed, someone who was evil and would help this vampire willingly. Maybe if Marlin went with Vladimir he could stop the vampire using the Blood Seed, maybe he could destroy it or he could tell his uncle about his dream and he might be able to do something about it.

But would Vladimir believe him, and would Marlin be strong enough to stop the vampire in his dreams?

Marlin stood up looking down at his suitcase then looked around the rest of his room and smiled to himself as he opened up his large dark blue suitcase and started to pack.

**Thank you for your patience and hope you've enjoyed the 2****nd**** chapter and hopefully the 3****rd**** should be out soon. I would like to thank VampireBat1214, AmyJade3, Sweet, Icerose Enitity and MissDramatic014 for reviewing I'm grateful for every review I get because they only make me right more and try a little harder, thank you so much! **

**P.S Marlin's frog clock is the one I used to have when I was Marlin's age every morning I used to awake too **_**ribbitribbit**_**. **

**I never really put this in my fanfics and I don't see the point but I might as well get it out: I don't own Young Dracula or its characters I only own Marlin and future OCs. **


	4. A New Home

**Uncle Vlad-Book 1- The Lost Dracula**

**Chapter 3: A New Home**

Saying that Marlin was nervous was an understatement, he was terrified, upset and lost. Well not physically lost at this moment he was sitting in the back seat of his Uncle Vladimir's black limo, the seats were made of the finest black leather each with its own cup holder and dark grey carpet on the floor. This was Marlin's first time in a car but he suspected none of the ones he's seen around his secret adventures to the breather world where as nice as this, from the outside cars looked small, cramped and noisy and the speed you go he thought that cars would be bumpy, uncomfortable and make you travel sick but Vladimir's car was not bumpy, cramped or made you sick. It was super fast yes but it was smooth and steady probably not much different from an airplane, and if Vladimir wasn't trying to clean the large wound that ran across Marlin's forehead and if the memories of ten minutes ago weren't rushing though his head like a scene in a horror movie he might have been able to relax.

You see, once Marlin Chance walked into the throne room dragging his heavy wheeled suitcase his mother knew immediately what her only son was planning to do, thunder and lightning struck around the house making the already dreadful weather ten times worse. Her eyes grew a deep scarlet red so frightening that Marlin had to look away, the next thing he heard was his mother screaming in anger, she threw the long, wooden and expensive table to its side. The cutlery and glass that had been laid out presentably on the table for the family to enjoy their dinner was now shattered all over the floor that Marlin and the other family members took a step back, the table just missing Marlin's foot by an inch.

Ingrid turned towards her son, whose hands were trembling, gripping a tight hold on his bag but he managed to keep a brave face, something that he had plenty of practice with over the years.

He didn't understand half of what his mother was shouting but she accused him of being a 'breather-lover' and that he would end up like his Uncle as if it were a bad thing, he was the Grand High vampire after all, the most powerful vampire in existence and the kind one of that actually Marlin wouldn't mind ending up like ...Only if he knew.

Suddenly Piers grabbed Ingrid's waving arms telling her to stop but Ingrid was having none of it. She pushed Marlin's father back with full force as she reached up to her son her fingers stretched out. Marlin only had enough time to take half a step back, she was up close to him now, Vladimir finally interfered pushing his sister to the side but not before she had scratched Marlins forehead with her sharp finger nails. Marlin gasped in pain but had no time to examine the damage as his Uncle picked up Marlin's suitcase and grabbed Marlin by his arm and dragged him away from the mess. Marlin didn't have a choice now, there was no way he could change his mind after the damage that had just been done and he doubted that his Uncle would let him go back after his own mother just cut his forehead. It was the first him time his mother had ever physically hurt him, he could feel the tears running down his face, he only had a second to glance back at his father who was helping his wife to her feet. Their eyes met, in his mothers eyes were filled with anger and despair but in his fathers were sadness and regret, did he regret he hadn't protect Marlin better? Did he regret he couldn't give his son a proper goodbye? Maybe both and maybe some other things as well but Marlin knew for sure that his father will be the only thing he would miss.

Now he sat at the back seat of the car with Vladimir cleaning his cut, the scenery rushing past them, sometimes Marlin could make out trees, buildings and other cars sometimes the scenery will change in a matter of minutes one minute they were in a city next they would be in the countryside and also this car never seemed to stop. Traffic lights and stop signs didn't seem to affect it, it would just keep on going.

"I see you have noticed how unusual this car is" Vlad laughed as he finished up cleaning the wound "This car is five times than your average breather car, its invisible when the engine comes on its also zips though other cars and buildings so we don't crash into things by accident and it helps us avoid traffic."

"So do all vampires have these cars, Uncle Vladimir?" Marlin asked, he had never heard of a type of car so powerful, if he did his mum would have it in an instant.

"Nope, only for the Grand High Vampire," Vlad shrugged, giving a smile Marlin had the feeling that his Uncle wasn't used to calling himself the Grand High Vampire, he wondered how long he had been at the job.

Once his Uncle had packed up the First Aid Kit he turned to his nephew. "Once we are at my castle I will get my servant Renfield to look at that cut for you, he knows more about these things than me but I've managed to stop the bleeding and any germs that might have been there are gone now, but I fear it might leave a scar but I will leave that for Renfield to decide."

"Who's Renfield?" he ask, he's heard that name before.

"He's the one driving this car," Vlad answered, "but you will learn more about him later, but that cut you have is deeper than it looks my sister sure has long finger nails," he paused, "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to Marlin," his Uncle said looking down at his lap playing with the hem of his black shirt, "But has you mum done anything like this before? I mean when I came to house this afternoon she was digging her nails into your shoulders and you looked liked you were in pain, and the fact that you are coming to live me..." Marlin took a breath before answering.

"No, that's the first time mother has noticed me let alone touch me in ages," Vladimir doesn't look convinced. "She usually ignores me except when we have special visitors or wants to make an impression, it's my father that looks after me really." Marlin added quickly, he would miss his father dearly.

"Yeah," Vladimir sighed, "I don't expect anything else from that sister of mine at least your fathers been looking after you, he's a good guy your dad he's devious but he usually has good intentions that's probably why he liked your mother because she's also quite devious not to mention beautiful."

"Will I see them again? My parents?" Marlin asked, he need to know if he will ever see his home again now he was now a prisoner of the Grand High Vampire. But his Uncle just shrugged giving his nephew and another awkward smile.

"Well that's up to you, I may be the ruler of vampires but I won't stop you from seeing your parents you can always call them or email them to tell how you're doing. And of course if this arrangement doesn't work out you can always go back to them."

Marlin was surprised, Vlad was letting him makes his own decisions something that he's normally not allowed to do, so if Marlin wanted he could always turn back now, but Marlin didn't want to not just because of his mothers outburst but because he also had a job to do, to find the Blood Seed and destroy it so the vampire can't use it, and if anyone knew where it is it would be Vladimir Dracula. He just had to play for time...

"However," His Uncle started pulling Marlin out of his thoughts, "I would expect you to stay at least until Christmas, well your new school would want you to anyway."

"New school?" Marlin asked in astonishment, this was news "I thought you'd be teaching me?" Marlin asked surprised of feeling a little disappointed and lied too, his Uncle said that he would be teaching him about the vampire world now he was being told he had to go to school?

"Don't worry," Vladimir laughed sensing his nephews disappointment, "like I promised I will teach you about Vampire life, law, and anything a young pre-teen vampire should know but life is much more than that," Vlad paused putting his white long hand on Marlins shoulder. "One day, vampires and breathers will live together, I don't know when that will be or how will come true, I just know it's my destiny to make it happen. But in order to do that young vampires need to understand about the breather world, communicate with them, learn what they learn, experience their life first hand, you Marlin will be the first generation of young vampires to experience this and want you to be the best vampire you can be and to help me make the world I've always dreamed of, can you do that for me Marlin?"

That was probably the most words that Marlin had heard is Uncle speak in one go and he didn't know what to say to it, his Uncle's dream seemed too ambitious and impossible, Vampires living with breathers? But for some reason Marlin liked that idea, although he knew vampires like his mother would probably object to it and start killing everyone but it was a dream that Marlin wouldn't mind living in himself.

No more hiding in the shadows, no more evil vampires speaking in his dreams, it was just too good to be true! And he would love to be a part of it, but his Uncles choice of words confused him like 'Destiny' and that he wanted Marlin especially to help him, is that why he wanted to take Marlin in? But that didn't matter he would help his Uncle fulfil his destiny but first he had to deal with the Blood Seed...

"Sure thing Uncle Vladimir," he said .

"No please," His Uncle laughed, "Just call me Vlad."

Xxx

Then after that the two just talked about general stuff, the weather, Marlin's life with his family through the conversation Marlin felt like he was getting to know his Uncle more and more but not just him, he learned more about his mother and their childhood together. He learned that his mother had always been twisted and evil (which came to no surprise for Marlin) a perfect Dracula but because their father was old fashioned, Ingrid was continually ignored and all the attention went to Vlad, which was probably why his sister hated him so much and never spoke about him. Marlin learned that his Uncle, mother and grandfather came to the UK to escape from angry peasants back in Transylvania and settled down in a village in Wales where Vlad had made friends with some breathers, Robin and Chloe Branaugh

.

"Robin and Chloe?" Marlin asked, he had never heard those names before.

"Yeah they are friends of mine," Vlad said smiling as he leaned back on the seat while telling Marlin his story...Well some of it. "You will definitely meet Robin, he's a vampire now and a good one of that, but Chloe is not that interested, you will meet her children though, Morgana and Gwyn Owens, they go it your school and would be the same age as you, they are twins you see."

Marlin wanted to learn more about Morgana and Gwyn Owens but Vlad had gone on to the tale of when he and his father had to run away from Stokely to live at Garside because of his sister.

"I didn't think my mum was that powerful," Marin mumbled, though he had seen his mother's power before and knew that she was powerful, he just didn't think she was that powerful to frighten the mighty Count Dracula off.

"Never underestimate women Marlin," his Uncle said gravely, "some men never learn that, those who don't always get a stake in the back in the end, vampire or breather remember that"

Marlin's Uncle didn't discuss any details about his time at Garside just he that and his father lived there for a few years until Marlin's father bought it for them for him and Ingrid to start a new life together. The Count was living in Australia, which Marlin thought would be a strange place for a vampire to live considering it's a very sunny and hot place not the type of thing a vampire would like and Vlad went off to travel the world, he told Marlin about his worldly adventures and all the amazing sites he's seen, he also told him about Talitha. "You will like Talitha, I can't wait for you to meet her but she's away helping her dad with some business with the Vampire council." Marlin just nodded and accepted that but he couldn't help but think if there was a business with the Vampire council then shouldn't the ruler be involved? After that discussion it was just small talk Vladimir explained they should arrive shortly in Scotland , where Vlad's castle is. Marlin wanted to get more out of his Uncle, about his early live what's was it like being the son of Count Dracula? How did you get to be the ruler of the vampires? Why did he settle down in Scotland after going around the world? But he could see the weariness in his Uncle's face and knew they were questions to be left for another day.

Xxx

Because cars and traffic were no problem for this car and we could go as fast as we wanted to and it wasn't long till we reached the middle of Scotland. The car slowed down like an airplane coming to landing on the railway right by a really, really large lake and right next to this large lake was a castle that could probably be bigger than the lake, Marlin had supposed the house of the High Grand Vampire would be quite big, hundreds of years old like from medieval times, with long dark towers trailing up to the clouds made up of old stone of black and grey, with sharp spikes running along the base of the castle ready to impale anyone vampire or breather who dare challenge the ruler, with the best vampire bodyguards in the world standing around the castle ready to greet their king. But nothing was as he had expected with his Uncle Vlad and every time Marlin was proven wrong, there were no guards by the doors or anywhere for that matter, there were no spikes positioned around the castle or any sort of weapons for that matter in fact the castle wasn't even medieval, it looked brand new! The stones that made up the castle where a clean, sandy white and cream that stayed solid in place, one thing that Marlin was right about was fact that this castle was huge, probably the biggest building he had ever seen it probably towered over the whole lake, once Marlin got out of the car he had to crane his neck back just so he could see the top of the towers that reached high and mighty as if to the tip of the nearly full moon. Marlin knew once the full moon was out tomorrow the castle will be shining from its' rays. "Welcome to your new home Marlin" His Uncle said coming up from behind him "Welcome to Lock Ness!"

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter I've been busy with prepping for exams and other course work, It's a little shorter but I thought this was a good place to stop. P.S Where have my lovely reviews gone! I only got one review! This is unexpecional! How do expect me to know how this story is going if no one is telling me! XD Seriously reviews do help, they also make my update quicker even one word is enough**


	5. New Home or Trick?

**Uncle Vlad-Book 1- The Lost Dracula**

**Chapter 4: New Home or Trick? **

In his life Marlin never thought he would meet anyone as smelly, disgusting or as ill mannered as Renni, but Marlin was proven wrong when he met Renfield. Renfield wasn't as ugly as Renni but he sure did smell, he didn't know how Vladimir a vampire with strong senses put up with it, he smelt like a mixture of a rotting dog in a farmyard, it was that bad. He was surprised when he hadn't smelt him before when we were in the car (great air conditioning maybe?) but as Renfield had clumsily fallen out the front seat of the car the stench filled Marlin's nose, he had to move away, too polite to hold his nose.

"Marlin meet Renfield, Renfield meet Master Marlin" Vlad introduced us and to his surprise Renfield gave him a quick bow and grinned with his long rotting teeth at least they weren't as bad as Renni's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Marlin," He said his voice squawky and pitched high, also like Renni's but he seemed at bit more kinder, besides this was the first time Marlin had been bowed to let alone been called master.

"The pleasures all mine," Marlin smiled back, he got a feeling he might like Renfield, just not his smell.

"Renfield," Vladimir turned towards his servant, "How about you take Marlin's suitcase to his new room and ensure that it's comfortable while I show Marlin around."

"Good idea Master Vlad," Renfield grinned while Marlin was lead to the castle but they didn't use the front doors they used a small side door hidden just around the corner.

"We barely use the front door," Vlad explained, "we use it for guests more than anything else, but there are plenty of side doors hidden around the castle, I'm sure in time you will come to find everyone of them but this is the best door to use."

The door was only just as tall as his Uncle, it was made of thick dark brown wood with a golden lock attached. Uncle Vlad reached his long white hand into his trouser pocket and produced a large golden key. "You will get a key like this" His Uncle said, "but watch closely how I insert it." Instead of putting the jagged end of the key inside the lock he put it in the other way round so the handle which you are mean hold slides into the lock while his Uncle was holding the jagged end.

"You see Marlin," his Uncle said "If anyone gets this key and tries to sneak in they will be holding the key the wrong way round, this will work on all the doors so don't lose your key." Marlin nodded in understanding, his Uncle was one clever vamp, or was it someone else who came up with the idea because it really made up for the lack of guards around the place.

But Marlin was pulled out of this thought when his Uncle opened the door leading to a grey stone stair case that went up, Marlin looked in, thankfully the staircase wasn't too long probably about thirteen steps because he could see a door at the end that looked like the one he just opened.

"Youngest first," Vladimir said holding the door wide open for Marlin to enter, Marlin gulped but why? He had no reason to be afraid? Marlin took his first step and quickly he was taking one step at a time, his footsteps echoing as he made his way to the door he could fell his uncle close behind him. It wasn't too dark but it was still gloomy as he reached the door, luckily he needed no key for this door as he turned the door knob and the door swung open, Marlin was greeted by a bright light, he had to blink his eyes a few times before he could make out where he was.

The first thing Marlin noticed that the room smelt like candle wax, Marlin looked around the place in astonishment, the room wasn't as bright as he first thought, he was standing in a large room with floor of black marble and walls made of black tiles reaching to a just as black ceiling. In the middle of this room was a huge round table, kind of like the one Marlin imagined in King Arthurs Adventures but this table was made of fine dark brown wood and around it where large leather armchairs going in a pattern of red and black around the table, each chair looking like they would cost a small fortune, he counted 12 of them. And above this round table was a just as large and probably very VERY expensive chandelier made of silver and crystals looming over the whole table, around this chandelier where many small but bright candles creating the light in the room.

"What do think of my dining room Marlin?" Uncle Vlad asked, as he stepped besides his nephew admiring the room himself.

"It's amazing," Marlin mumbled, it was true the room was so grand and stylish it would put the Garside's own dining room to shame, his mum would be so jealous. Marlin just wanted to sit on one those rich leather seats just to see how comfortable they are.

"Take a seat," His Uncle said, like he just read his mind.

"Make yourself comfortable you must be hungry after your long journey." Now that Vlad mentioned it Marlin did feel a bit famished, he hadn't eaten anything all day. He nervously but eagerly followed his Uncle to the table where Vlad sat on one of the red chairs while Marlin sat on the black on next one next to him.

"What would you like to eat?" His Uncle asked as he leaned back on his chair he had already taken off his cloak and folded it neatly over the back of his chair. Vlad wore a black shirt with black trousers and boots, Marlin couldn't help but notice how grand is uncle looked wearing black as he slouched on the blood red chair. For the first time since he had first seen his Uncle gazing into the fire place in Garside, he could truly see his Uncle as a powerful ruler sitting on his throne looking down on his people.

"Errrr..." Marlin thought, "What have you got?" He didn't want to ask for something that his Uncle couldn't provide which was stupid because he was the Grand High Vampire.

"Just choose anything, come on tell me," His Uncle said, he seemed to be jumping up and down in his seat as if excited or something.

"Err Ok" Marlin thought, maybe something he had never tried before but has seen many times in the breather world "How about pizza?"

"Pizza it is!" Vlad said as he knocked on the table four times. Suddenly a large steaming pepperoni and cheese pizza appeared before them with two silver plates.

"You know I would mind some pizza myself," Vlad said as he took a piece from the pizza and put it on his plate.

"How did you do that?" Marlin asked gob smacked, he thought magically appearing food only happened in Percy Jackson, proven wrong again...

"Pretty easy," said Vlad as he took a bite from his pizza "You will be able to do it one day, all I did was transfer this pizza from the kitchens down below this castle, the zombie's make great food and they keep this place clean so don't be alarmed if you see one hanging about, they are harmless, just treat them with as much respect as you would give anyone else."

Once the two had finished the pizza between them, Marlin thinking it was the best thing he had ever eaten, Vlad was ready to show Marlin his new room. Following his Uncle Vlad out through the grand wooden doors of the dining room Marlin was greeted by a large white stone hall lit by flaming torches and the floor was covered with a thick deep purple carpet, the castle certainly had a mix medieval and modern touch to it but it was certainly beautiful. On the left side leading from the hall was a grand ornate white marble staircase curving up to a large balcony with three doors off it which were white. When at the top of the staircase Marlin looked down, he could see the rest of the hall feeling like just a guest, he couldn't imagine this grand place as his home but it was for now anyway...

"Your bedroom is through the third door," His Uncle said as he opened the last door at the end, Marlin looked though to a much smaller and simple staircase but it was impeccable and still white the steps lead to a higher floor with again three white doors along one side of the corridor and one huge door on the other side.

Vlad went to the door closest and turned to his nephew. "This will be your room," Vlad said smiling "You can always personalise your door later if white is to boring for you." Marlin wasn't complaining though, he quite liked white personally which was lucky for him as Vlad opened the door.

Marlin stepped inside, he suppose he shouldn't be surprised after all the amazing rooms this castle seemed to hold but this room was his which made it more special. The room was probably twice the size, no TEN times the size of his little attic room back in Garside, the walls where newly painted white with white floorboards there was a huge light brown wooden shelf running along one wall bare and empty, also a large desk by the double bed with Marlins large suitcase on.

"What do you think?" His Uncle said as he circled the room "I know it's a bit plain and you could do with personalising up a bit...or alot, but do you like it, you have so much room, we could always paint it a different colour if you don't like white?"

"Uncle!" Marlin shot, interrupting him from his rambling, it was clear that Vladimir wanted his nephew to feel comfortable and welcomed into the castle as much as possible, and Marlin was more than grateful with what he had received and knew his uncle was just trying to impress him. "I love it" Marlin smiled grinning showing off his teeth "I could not have asked for more, thank you," he said sincerely.

Vlad smiled "you're welcome" he said, then he looked out of the big arch like window that took up half a wall, "It is nearly dawn" He sighed with a frown across his face, "but I suppose you aren't tired after your big nap in the classroom earlier," he laughed "besides you need to get used to being up in day light and sleeping at night time due to school and that," he shrugged. Marlin had the thought that his Uncle Vlad already knew about his daytime adventures and that didn't need that much sleep due to his weird dreams, but he had never being awake for a full day before, that was something that his mother would frown upon, but here the Grand High Vampire was suggesting it to him he supposed he would have to.

"My suggestion is that you stay up while in school and if don't have any friends to hang out with sleep a bit when you get home and awake at the evening for your vampire lessons and sleep after they are finished, we don't want you falling asleep in maths class do we?" His Uncle laughed then gave a tired yawn. "I need to go to my coffin my bedroom is right on above yours so you will have no trouble finding it if something goes wrong, you are free to explore any room in the castle you can even go out in the gardens if you want, the storm seems to have cleared off a bit, lessons start at eight if you want food I recommend talking to one of the zombies and they will show you to the kitchen but don't let Renfield cook for you, unless you want food poisoning, well see you tonight."

His Uncle finished as he walked out of Marlin's room closing the door behind him with a click of this fingers, Marlin just stood there in the middle of the room trying to process all the information his Uncle just gave him from all that rambling, he wondered if his Uncle did that a lot? Marlin made a mental list in his head off any information his Uncle had given him.

First his Uncles room was directly above his if there was any trouble, not that there would be, he was free to explore the castle and its gardens, no restrictions. If he was hungry or lost just ask one of the zombies, if he could find one and don't let Renfield cook for him, which seemed important...

At the moment Marlin knew it might be a good idea to unpack his bag, this was his room after all and he wanted to make it his as soon as possible, but looking out the window the sky was still full of black and grey clouds but it looked pretty light and it wasn't raining or thundering at the moment he might as well take advantage of the situation.

Taking of the smart shirt, jacket and trousers he had worn most of the day he replaced them with his comfortable baggy jeans and plain blue t-shirt with his white/grey hoody on top and replaced his smart shoes with scuffy trainers, ah much better he thought as he had his way outside.

xxx

It wasn't hard to find the exit he just went out the way he came in, outside it wasn't cold nor warm just a dull with the damp smell of rain drifting though the air Marlin took a deep breath in this was his favourite type of weather where the air seemed clean and fresh like the rain washed all the pollution and old used air away replacing it with new oxygen. But Marlin knew enough that was just in his head, in reality it was just a new day.

Marlin's first trip was to walk around the castle just to see how big it was, he would walk from the side door and see how long it would take him to get back, checking his watch, 6.10 am with that he began his journey. He followed the white walls of the castle his fingers feeling and cold smooth stone that built up the castle he also did this to ensure that he didn't lose his way if his mind wandered off, he'd rather not get lost on his first day because he drifted off.

He looked up at the castle he was too close to it to see the top and the clouds looming over him didn't help at all, but he supposed the castle had the tallest towers in the United Kingdom like one of those medieval castles that were described in books, he made a mental note to ask his Uncle about it later and maybe about the Blood Seed or would that be to suspicious?. How Marlin was going to bring up the Blood Seed to his Uncle he wasn't sure, his Uncle was a clever vampire though they only met yesterday Vladimir seemed to know a lot about Marlin already, to be honest it kind of freaked him out. He supposed he would have to search this huge castle top to bottom, which Marlin didn't mind too much he wanted to take in every room of his new home as possible he wondered if the castle held some secret rooms or tunnels surly there must be some places that Marlin wasn't allowed to see this was home to the Grand High Vampire surly he might have some secret rooms where privet documents were kept and were dangerous stuff was locked up safe, such as the Blood Seed.

But a question on his mind was where does he start? What does the seed look like and how does he destroy it? If this Blood Seed is so powerful then he assumed it would be difficult to destroy, he would need to find this information first if he were to do anything, he wondered if his Uncle had a library somewhere in that castle and would there be books on this seed, maybe he could ask Renfield or one of the 'invisible' zombies if they know where the library is.

Just then Marlin stumbled on something, lucky he had his hand on the wall to keep him balanced or he would of fell face down in muddy wet grass, that would off been embarrassing. When Marlin looked down he saw a large grey metal thing lying there on the ground. Curiously Marlin reached down to pick up the object, it wasn't as heavy as it looked, the object was a metal square shape with all different type of buttons forming around it, one thing that did stand out to Marlin was the black tube thing that stuck out in the middle with a circular mirror inside,

It was a video camera.

Marlin looked around, he hope that it might of fell from the building and this was just for security, or maybe someone dropped it walking up here or worse case scenario was that it was used to spy on the castle and was left here in haste. Marlin figured the best thing to do was tell his Uncle about it when he wakes up, he would know what it was, looks like Marlin would have to continue his walk around the castle another time, he didn't fancy walking around with this thing carrying the extra weight. Marlin ran back to small side door that he had come out of.

Once there he gasped his hand over the door knob and pulled but his Uncle had never explained to Marlin that the door locked from the outside or had given Marlin his own key and to make matters worse, it had started to rain again...Just Marlins luck. He sighed and knocked on the door with his free fist as loud as he could, but there was no answer, he supposed in such a huge castle the chances of someone hearing a knock on the door was a low possibility so how did visitors announce their presence then?

The front door! There must be a door bell around there or how would the castle open its doors to visitors? He ran around to the front door which wasn't very far away, he hadn't noticed the long rope that hung by the door when he first came here, he pulled the rope, he could hear the musical chimes of the bell sound from inside the castle now all he had to do was wait.

One minute later the door still hadn't opened, he tried again still nothing. Shouldn't one of the zombies be coming to answer the door and surely bells that loud would awake Vlad from his sleep, he tried a third time this time shouting to be let in. The rain was getting heavier by the second, it had soaked him though his clothes and trainers he felt cold, uncomfortable and wet even his hair was getting soaked through the hood, he didn't know what to do now, this seemed like a bad joke.

Was it worth trying the other door again, probably not? He wished his Uncle had told him if there was town nearby so he could sit in a cafe or a shop or something like that, then he thought of the forest of trees and surrounded the castle, surely the leaves would provide shelter.

He turned and ran towards the forest careful not to trip on the wet slippery grass, once under the shelter of the leaves he leant against a tree and breathed deeply regaining his breath. Marlin was not used to running, though he didn't mind the cold he wasn't used to the rain or getting locked out for that matter. He felt angry, upset and betrayed, had his Uncle done this on purpose? Making him think he had new home then slamming the door in his face, laughing at him to think why such a powerful vampire would take in a little boy who was unwanted by his mother? Why not? That is exactly like an evil vampire would do, but be honest it was a little low for the king of vampires and why go through all the trouble anyway just to upset one boy?

No there was more going on here! He looked around thinking what he could do next, he watched the rain drops fall though the leaves though he was still getting wet the leaves at least gave him a little covering so maybe he should stay here for a while until the rain slows down and then what? Try the door again?

Suddenly he heard the snapping of twigs, a rustle of bushes and the squelching sound of the footsteps of wet mud coming from the left behind him, curiously Marlin ever so slowly turned his head around to see behind him he scanned the area with his dark blue eyes filled with terror, was it a friend or foe? Maybe someone from the castle was looking for him?

But though he heard the noises the area seemed rather still, not a creature to be seen, so where was the noise coming from? This is one of those moments where Marlin wished he had the ability to multitask then he would of sensed a presence coming up behind him, one full of grey fur, black beady eyes and sharp yellow teeth, one that sometimes seems cute but can be very ferocious. Once Marlin felt something behind him it was already too late to run as he turned the huge dog had pushed Marlin to the ground, he screamed in shock but luckily for Marlin he was a fast thinker you don't grow up with vampires and not learn how to defend yourself. You aim for eyes this gives your attacker a sense of shock and pain it could also blind them for a little while, just enough for you to get away.

He threw his fist at the dog making sure his knuckles hit the dogs eyes, the dog yelped and stumbled in surprise. Marlin used this spilt second to get up and run as far as he could, at same trying not to slip or bump into a tree once or twice his trainers skidded because of the sloppy mud but he didn't dare or stop or turn around he knew the dog was hot on his trail, he could hear its panting, its paws on ground jumping over anything that stood in its way. Whether it was due to misfortune or luck Marlin couldn't deicide, but he failed to notice the ditch randomly left in the middle of the ground. Marlin felt a wave of horrid shock when his left foot fell and then his second one, suddenly he found himself falling and stumbling along the wall of the ditch trying to grab on to something that would stop his fall but he just kept going down, at least this action slowed down his fall though as he slid to the ground with a thud that's when everything when black.

**If you had read the original story of Uncle Vlad you might have an idea who that camera belongs to and what is going to happen to Marlin in the ditch. **

**Also I would like to say sorry for the long wait of this chapter but I've been finishing off my last assiments and exams for collage, once done I can regularly update again (Which will be in the end of the month hopefully), but don't expect a chapter this week or the next because I'm going to Berlin this week I leave next Sunday so there is a possibility I won't have the chapter in on time and I come back on the Wednesday so hopefully more updates by then. **


End file.
